


Неожиданно

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual John, Asexuality, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: Джон никогда не говорит «нет».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381281) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



> Переведено специально для команды WTF Asexuals 2017  
> беты Gadreel, blkflm
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5364884).
> 
> флафф на фоне драмы

Шерлок был полностью уверен, что Джон скажет «нет». Все факты указывали на то, что он скажет «нет». Поэтому, когда вместо этого Джон ответил на поцелуй, Шерлок был потрясён, но принял это. Шерлок нечасто предавался наслаждениям плоти, но, как и с любой нуждой, которая беспокоила его, Шерлок удовлетворял её и переключался на более важные вещи.

Джон не был робким. Скрытным иногда, но никогда робким. У него не было недостатка в партнёрах для свидания, но он нечасто занимался сексом. Шерлок думал, что это странно, потому что Джон был здоровым мужчиной всё ещё в расцвете сил, и женщины, с которыми он встречался, не были непривлекательными. Джон также не был инертным, без проблем беря на себя инициативу в постели. В конце концов, все данные указывали на один ответ, но, несмотря на этот ответ, Шерлок действовал согласно порыву. Он заботился о Джоне, возможно, больше чем просто заботился, но никогда не думал об этом серьёзно. Этому способствовало и то, что Джон был ещё и удобным.

Как бы там ни было, Шерлок не был глупым. Он бы не рисковал, если бы думал, что Джон может среагировать по-настоящему негативно. Возможно, была бы некоторая неловкость, но они справились бы с этим. Не было сомнений, что Шерлок хотел этого, даже если всего однажды.

Джон не сказал «нет» и в следующий раз, легко опускаясь на колени по желанию Шерлока и принимая его наполовину твёрдый член в свой рот. Джон не сказал «нет» в следующий раз и в следующий. В действительности, он никогда не говорил «нет». Но Джон никогда не был инициатором. Ни разу.

О, Джон был тактилом. Всегда прикасался к Шерлоку больше, чем нужно, прижимался к боку, когда они сидели рядом, или обхватывал его всем телом в кровати. У Джона также никогда не проблем с тем, чтобы целовать Шерлока, он получал огромное удовольствие, прерывая его дыхание более чем одним способом. Однако только Шерлок проявлял инициативу, чтобы перейти к большему.

— Ты не обязан говорить «да», — сказал Шерлок однажды ночью, проводя руками по телу Джона и вызывая дрожь.

Джон закатил глаза почти слышимо.

— Конечно, не должен, — ответил Джон, захватывая губы Шерлока своими.

Отвлечение.

Шерлок не повёлся на это и отстранился с лёгким сожалением.

— Увиливаешь.

— Шерлок, — со вздохом сказал Джон. — Мы должны говорить об этом прямо сейчас?

— Есть другое время, когда ты предпочитаешь поговорить? Быть может, мне следует отметить это в твоём органайзере? — слова были насмешливыми, но тон лёгким.

Пальцы Джона впились в рёбра Шерлока, заставляя того вздрогнуть и отстраниться.

— Это просто. Когда я попытаюсь объяснить, всё закончится.

— И ты думаешь, что меня так легко поколебать, Джон? Я знаю тебя. Я знаю, что ты не против моих прикосновений или прикасаться ко мне. Ты ненавидишь игрушки, но будешь использовать их на мне, если я захочу этого. Ты любишь поцелуи и ощущение другого тела, прижатого к тебе. И если бы всё было, как ты хочешь, то не было бы ничего сверх этого. Но ты никогда не скажешь мне «нет», — в голосе Шерлока был намёк на мольбу и нотка замешательства.

Пожав плечами, Джон слегка улыбнулся.

— Я не стремлюсь к этому, но это не значит, что я не получаю удовольствие. Оно того стоит, если я вижу тебя счастливым.

Странное чувство возникло у Шерлока в груди.

— А что насчёт тебя, Джон? Ты счастлив?

Улыбка Джона была почти сравнима с солнцем.


End file.
